shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Muladdin
Muladdin is the het ship between Aladdin and Mulan from the Disney fandom. Canon As Aladdin and Mulan are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though both of them appear in Kingdom Hearts II of the Kingdom Hearts series, where they are Sora's friends and battle-partners when he visits their home worlds. While in the first game of the saga their iconic friends, Genie and Mushu serve as two of Sora's summons. Along with a few Disney crossover games having the two cross paths with each other or gets them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both of their films are based on legend-like tales that have them and the characters they are based on pretended to be something their not, a prince and a man. Aladdin gives himself the false name of Prince Ali after he wishes himself to be a prince so he could be with Princess Jasmine, while Mulan cuts her hair to a shorter length to help her pass for a man that goes by the name of Ping so she can take her father's place in the war. Much like how Mulan's song, "Reflection", has her reflecting on how she feels she about her not being the perfect daughter for her family, Aladdin's song that was sadly deleted from the 1992 film but was later reused as one of the songs in the Broadway version of his film, "Proud of your Boy", has Aladdin promising his dead mother that he would one day make her proud of him. The Aladdin Broadway Musial also gives Aladdin three close friends that are fellow thieves, just as how Mulan is goods friends with a trio of fellow soldiers in her film. Similar to how Aladdin's main antagonist is a sorcerer who had turned himself into a giant snake, the 2020 remake of Mulan, has Hua Mulan having a witch that can transform herself into a falcon as one of her main antagonists beside Bori Khan. Along with both Jafar and Shan Yu (who is Bori Khan in the remake) having a type of bird by their sides. The other similar traits between them are the fact that both of them have used a sword, that are used as their iconic weapons in Disney combat crossover games like Kingdom Hearts II. Along with both of them being friends with animals and magical beings, a genie and dragon, that go on their adventures with them. Along with them earning their home leaders respect and trust, after they saved both their lives and their home land's from their main antagonists, who wanted their thrones for themselves. To show their thanks by giving Aladdin and Mulan a chance of happiness through love, the Sultan and Emperor tell Jasmine and Shang, in their own ways, to return the feelings they have for their people and kingdom's newly appointed heroes. Fanon Aladdin and Mulan are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. The ship commonly has Mulan meeting Aladdin in Agrabah, where some fans have her take Jasmine's place in his story. Even though Aladdin's brief time in China has a few fans feature them there, since there are a few who believe that when he and Jasmine visited China it was around Mulan's timeline. While the ship doesn't have a large fanbase, it is well liked and supported on DeviantArt. One YouTuber had merged their self reflecting songs together, "Reflection" and "Proud of your Boy" to make it "Proud of your Reflection". Along with there being a few other YouTube videos about Mulan and Aladdin. The Aladdin/Mulan crossover ship of the two heroes sometimes has a few fans ship Jasmine and Shang together. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Aladdin/Mulan (Disney) on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Aladdin and Mulan both appear in Once Upon A Time. * Both of their animated films were remade into live-action. * Both of their stories were seen in Disney On Ice. * They are two of the limited time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * In many Aladdin pantomimes, the story commonly takes place in China. * In the Disney Descendants series, Mulan has a daughter called Lonnie while Aladdin has a son named Aziz. Gallery Thief - Soldier by azu-haruka.jpg But you found me. by flareonfury.png Aladdin x Mulan by GaruGreen.jpg Aladdin and Mulan by KRISTINART-18.jpg Mulan and Aladdin by KRISTINART-18.jpg Romatic Night by KRISTINART-18.gif Navigation